06 Secret Addiction
by Cougarcreed
Summary: Griffin has an addiction that he is hidding from eveyone... but he know where to go for help.


Disclaimer:

This is a dimension #2 Griffin story, which means it follows the story line of "The Tiger's Cubs", "Give me a Happy Ending" and my 'What if…' "The Price of Acceptance" Etc... 

Griffin in any dimension is mine, all mine. So if you want to use him please ask, submit a blood sample and write a 1,000,000 word explanation on what you want to do with him and then I might let you borrow him, the same thing goes for Metallica and the twins Loric and Navar.

As ever Marvel owns all the rights to the X-Men and Gen-X, I admit to borrowing them from time to time for my own purposes, without their permission, but since I don't make any money from this, I hope they will take pity on me and ignore what is in fact my tribute to their creations.

#...# Griffin

:…: Jono

"…" normal people with vocal cords

~…~ Telepaths

'…' Thoughts

"Secret Addiction"

By: DelCreed

griffincreed@hotmail.com

www.members.tripod.com/griffincreed

        He'd been wondering around the mall for hours, seen more saleswomen pointing out 'cute' outfits and making 'wonderful' suggestions, then any young man should be forced to endure in a lifetime. With a sigh Griffin just wanted to tuck his tail between his legs and retreat back to his attic room at the Snow Valley 'Xavier's School for Gifted Youth' and hide till they either blasted him out of it, or left him to rot there and he'd hoped Jubilee would forgive him for not giving her a birthday present. True her birthday wasn't for a month yet but he knew he'd need all the time he could get to find 'just the right gift' for her. He soon found himself back in Wal-Mart for the fifth time that day. He walked passed the DVDs 'Again', the toys and games section, and shoes. J-Lee took size 5's, he'd looked the other morning, after he'd caught her by surprise in the hall, tackled her and taken off her shoe to tickle her foot till she'd 'paffed' him. But all these things just weren't 'Her'. 

Griffin was all but blind now to the 'enticing' displays and only shook off his stupor when he realized he'd wondered into the crafts section of the store. Griff didn't think Jubilee was your typical 'crafts' kind of person but maybe they had something he could make for her. To an outsider watching him, it would have looked like the boy had never been to a store before, the way he seamed to absorb every item on the shelves before he rejected it, was fascinating to see, as one little, old woman would attest later when she told her daughter about it in the car. He was on the point of giveing up when he saw of all things a CD-Rom inviting him to,

          #Learn to Crochet, made easy?# Griffin read the box front to back, the photo on the box showed a pair of hands holding a colourful- 'Is that a blanket their making?' The yarn they had used had every loud color Jubilee loved and the box even said it had a hook, twenty free patterns for all skill levels and starter skein of yarn. 'How can the patterns be free if I have to buy this to get them? What is a skein, and is it enough to make this blanket?' He looked at the small box, probably not. Griffin looked both ways to see if anyone he knew was watching him and with determination he took the box with him to the wall he'd seen on the other side of the section covered in yarns of every color. There were so many yarns to choose from and each had it's own quality it seamed, some was called chunky, others were sports weight, soft, worsted weight, there were luxurious types used for clothing and the cheep type that Aunt V had slippers made from, and some even came with patterns inside their paper labels. Griff found himself hesitating over the selection, even at one point thinking of trying to find something else he could make for Jubilee, but something about all this yarn had really snagged him, he wanted to work with it, almost felt like he 'needed' to work with it. A sound from behind him made him turn defensively to find a older lady beside him looking at the box in his hands. #Um… the have more in the next isle over.# He lip-sank to his voice, hopeful that he wouldn't have to fight her for it. (Remember Griff has ho vocal cords, he uses his sound effects to create a voice)

          "Oh, goodness dear I don't need that, I've been crocheting for longer then you've been alive. Is this for a friend?" she asked politely pointing to the box and listened as Griff sighed, he told her about Jubilee's love of color and how he'd decided to make something for her birthday instead of just buying something, and what he'd decided to do was learn to.

          #But I don't know how much yarn I'll need, or even what kind to use,# He waved at the wall, #they don't have the one like on the box here, and I know she'd love all these colors.# He pointed at the photo on the box, but kept it out of her reach in case she'd just been trying to lure him into a false sense of security.

          "Well I know I'd have been tickled pink of my husband had ever decided to make me something like this for my birthday, but my Ed was always out fishing. How about if I helped you choose what you'll need." She offered kindly. Griffin smiled, in a way that hid his fangs from her, "If the picture is on the box, this must be one of the free patterns included so you're set for that, I think you'll have an easer time using worsted weight yarn for this kind of a project. The hook in there is a 5mm, I'd use a 6mm or a 6.50mm, makes for a softer blanket if you're using a worsted weight yarn." Griff looked at the rack of hooks and took the 6.50mm because it was bigger and he'd probably be able to hold it better, even with his clawed hands (which were hidden with a hologram at the moment). "Now for the yarn, the stuff on this wall is good for most projects but for big ones like a blanket you should look back over here first." Griffin followed her to the other side of the craft section where he found big bags of yarn that equalled at least four or five regular sized ones. "Two or three of these will do for a blanket. Most of them don't have a dye lot so even if you run out, the colors will match up if you have to come back and get more." Griffin wanted to ask what a 'Dye lot' was but he filed it away with 'skein' for later. 

          #Why aren't these with all the other yarns?# Griff asked, as he started looking through the bags at his end for what he wanted.

          "I ask myself that every time I have to bounce around this place." The woman replied. "What size blanket are you planning on making, Single, double, or a T.V.? I love T.V. blankets they are just the right size to curl up with on the couch when your favourite show is on." Griff thought a moment and said he'd try to make a single, that way if he ran out of time and it ended up being a T.V. blanket he'd be happy.  "Oh and just look over here, and on sale no less." She held up two bags of yarn just like the on the box. "There is another two there behind that cream ball, if you want to make a single you may need three, other wise you can use the leftover make your friend a scarf and hat for Christmas." Griffin took three bags and hugged them, they felt right even through the plastic, then thinking about Christmas he took the last one too. 

          #Wow, you're good at this. Thank you so much for your help.# The woman smiled at him.

          "I'm Emma Johnson," She offered. "but I prefer it when my friends call me Emy." Griffin almost laughed because the only other Emma he knew was nothing like this woman.

          #Griffin Creed, Griff.# They'd ended up in the McDonalds talking about his project and how he was going to keep it a secret from everyone, it would mean he'd most likely be working on it in between classes, on weekends and whenever he could find the time but he didn't want to be teased by his friends either. #I have a month after all.# He'd said with confidence. It was getting late and Emma had to go, her daughter was coming to get her in a few minutes, but she wrote her phone number on a napkin and told Griff he could call if he had questions about the blanket, or a problem he needed advice about. Griff thanked her and waited with her by the doors till she was safely in her daughter's car and was waving good-bye through the window, then he took his large bag and walked off into the near by park, once hidden by the trees he used his T.K. to fly back to school.

******

          Entering through his attic window, he placed Emy's number in his desk agenda and after fishing out the CD-Rom he quickly hid the packaging and the bag of supplies he'd bought under his bed, because anyone who went looking under there would never come out again unless they had a map. He went to the study aria of his room, sat down at his computer, dropped the CD into the tray and watched as it slid closed with a whisper. The setup wizard was easy to follow and soon he was ready to start using the program. Happily he reached for the mouse and was just about to click the little ball of red yarn, that the program used as an icon on his desktop, when there was a pinging sound from his home rigged early warning system, telling him there was someone outside his door. Like lightning he turned off the monitor and ran to the couch. 

          'Man from the way I'm acting you'd think I'd been looking at a dirty pictures on the Internet or something.' He laughed as he arranged himself in the sitting aria he'd created in a part of the large attic space that had become his room. He picked up a comic book, checked to see it was right side up, and then sprawled on the old leather couch Sean had found for him somewhere. He'd settled back as a knock sounded on his door. #Come in.# his voice rang out. The door opened and someone climbed the narrow stairs that lead up into the room. It was his sister Talica. #Hey Tal, how can I help you.# Talica looked around the large room, some cloths were on the floor in a corner near the door to the bathroom, the bed was unmade with an old banded wooden trunk at it's foot in the bedroom part of the loft, and an assortment of used dishes decorated the living and study areas.

          "How was your trip to the mall?" Talica was the only one who'd known he'd planned on going to the mall, and not off to practice solo in the woods around the school like he'd told everyone else at breakfast that morning, it was one of their family rules because if anything had happened to him and he hadn't come back, she'd have known where to start looking for him, "Always have one person who knows where you really are." And in the twins case they'd had to specify that the other person had to be someone who wasn't joining you on the outing. "Find what you were looking for at the mall?" She asked him, she hadn't know what he'd needed to go shopping for.

          #Just about.# He answered cryptically. Talica glanced at the T.V. and the game consol, trying to see if she could spot something new in his room, but no, nothing looked new. 

'It wasn't like he was out buying videogames' She thought, because the game module had been created by Forge and with it's Sh'ar technology it out did anything you could find on a Playstation 2, it had been a gift from Mystique and Forge for Griffin's 'house warming party' and Griff was generous enough to share it with everyone at the school most of the time. The whole house warming idea had been a joke organized by Ms. Frost, stemming from when Griffin and his siblings had first arrived at the school with Jubilee. Sean, to make them feel welcome, had told them to choose any room they wanted for their own. Talica had found one at the end of the hall in the girl's dorm that suited her, the twins had been invited by their new friends, Artie and Leach, to join them in their tree house out in the bio-dome (to Sean and Emma's chagrin) they'd accepted and quickly moved in overjoyed. But for Griff it had been a harder task, he'd looked around at every room the school had to offer, but something was missing or not quite right in each of them. From one end of the school to the other he'd gone, he'd been intrigued by Jono's basement for a moment, but it was too cramped and 'dark' for him, so he'd left it alone to Jono's secret relief, he didn't want a roommate. 

Everyone had watched him at one time or another prowling the halls like a cat just brought home from the animal shelter. Then when he was about to give up and declare he'd sleep in the big oak tree outside the kitchen, he'd seen a door near the back staircase in the girl's dorm. When he'd tried it the door had opened with a creek only possible from many years of disuse, and had revealed to him another set of stairs going up. Griffin had braved the dust and cobwebs to reach what had turned out to be a huge attic space, in the rafters over the girl's dorm. The floor, under the dust, was knotted yellow pine, an old trunk and slightly broken furniture hardly filled a tiny corner of the space and the rest was wide open with the roof beams pitching up to ten feet over his head at their highest point. The room might have even been used as a dorm at one time. A dirt coated fan window looked out on to the front yard and drive, letting in only the gloomiest of light, but once cleaned Griffin had been sure it would let in enough sunlight to brighten the whole room. 

Emma Frost had come looking for him then to have lunch, she'd seen the door he'd left open in the hall below and had walked quietly up the stairs to find him sitting there on the floor looking off onto space.

          "Are you alright?" She'd asked her new student, hoping he wasn't catatonic like M was sometimes.

          #I found it.# His voice whispered.

          "Found what?" She asked looking around at all the dirt with dislike. 

          #My room.# And from that moment on nothing she could say or offer him would change his mind. This was his room and he wanted no other. So she'd insisted on having it cleaned and having a bathroom installed in one corner. Griffin thanked her and asked for a skylight over where he wanted to put his bed, a large brass one he'd found tucked away in the corner of the attic along with a wardrobe, trunk and other furniture he wanted to keep. Emma had agreed, then ordered two skylights installed, the other was over the couch in the living aria. It had turned out to be a really inviting room in the end, with all kinds of plantings sent over by Storm from her own attic, a colourful quilt from Jean and Scott on his bed and in the living area (what he liked to call the 'Crash Pad' because when he started flying he use that skylight as an alternate entrance) with it's over stuffed chairs, a leather couch that liked to swallow people (Rogue had flown it in through the fan window) and the game center that kept you coming back for more. Once it was finished it had become the most alive place in the whole school, many of the Gen-X'ers woulf gather there talking and having fun, that now Emma understood what Griff had seen sitting there in the dust that afternoon.

          "Jubilee spent a lot of time out trying to track you down, you better have something to tell her when she sees you." Talica warned him. Griff smiled.

          #Thanks, I'll say I curled up in a tree and fell asleep for a couple hours.# Talica nodded, and said there was some dinner left if he was hungry. After flying McDonald's was starting to become a memory so he opted to go down get an apple and a drink then come back to watch the CD later. In the kitchen Griffin met Jubilee who was in the fridge, well half of her was in the fridge's freezer looking for an ice-cream sandwich. #Hey J.# She jumped and hit her head. #You okay?#

          "I was." She gave up and settled for a chocolate covered frozen banana. "Where were you? I looked everywhere." He got his stuff from the fridge. 

          #You couldn't have looked everywhere, you would have found me.# He pointed out playfully, after a moment spent glairing, she smiled.

          "You ditched. Where did you go?" Man she was good, spending too much time with Mr. Logan. "Come on spill."

          #Sorry can't, 'cause then I'd have to mop it up.# Griff held up his glass of orange juice, she rolled her eyes.

          "Fine be that way."

          #Thanks for your permission J.# Sean strolled in, happy to see he was back and asked how his training was going. #I'm better a covering distances then I was, but I think my healing factor might be making up for some of the stress I'm putting on myself, if I didn't have it I think I'd be having nose bleeds at some point when I use the T.K. for too long.# After a few more questions Griffin excused himself to go finish some studying before he went to bed. #Night guys.# Once back in his room, Griff locked the door, and turned the computer's monitor back on, then he started his journey into the world of yarn craft. 

          "You should listen to all the lessons first then try to follow along the second time through." The narrator encouraged happily from the CD.

          #Ya, ya right listen to it all the way through first. Right.# He said sarcastically. Griffin was poised, he had in one hand the hook that came with the CD and in the other he was squishing the small skein of bright red yarn that he'd also found in the box, 'Wow this feels good.' He rubbed the yarn through his fingers. #Come on already lets get going.# His eyes were riveted to the little movie that was showing him how to make a 'starting loop' by creating a slip knot on the hook. He had to pause the program so he could fish out the end of the yarn that Emy had said was tucked into the very center of the yarn, he dug in and pulled, half the yarn came out, he tried again and a smaller amount came out that time, with it he saw the end of the yarn he'd been looking for. 'Hum, why don't they just use the end that is on the outside of the ball, waste of time… yarnectomies.' Soon he was learning to make a chain and to do single crochet, then a double, a triple, double triple and the frustrating till you understood it triple triple crochet. The time sped by as he learned to increase by one stitch, decrease and then there was the half hour he had to spend undoing a big tangle he'd made of the yarn, at one point (during his third viewing of the CD) he imagined the look on Sabretooth's face if he could see his kid now,and because he was laughing he'd lost part of what the narrator and her dense little cohort were talking about and he had to click the 'back' button to start that last segment over again. Soon he was surrounded by squares of crochet samples and even a round piece that the program said he could use to put glasses on. But he saw that he'd have to buy a 'yarn needle' to 'tuck' in his yarn ends. #Darn, they never said anything on the box about that.# He grumbled in the wee hours of the morning, as he fell into bed after hiding everything in his underwear drawer. Looked like he was going back to the store sometime.

************

          The next morning when the alarm went off Griffin groaned, having been up most of the night learning to crochet was more tiring then he'd anticipated. With a stretch he rolled out of bed, stumbled into the bathroom to see if the commercial was right and soap really was 'an eye opener'. Well the soap did didily but the cool water soon had him back to almost normal and with a towel tucked around his waist Griff went to get his cloths on, but the moment he opened his underwear drawer he came face to face with his crochet pieces. Some, the first ones, were crooked, the later ones showed a distinct improvement, he was very happy with the round one he'd made, and he suddenly felt proud of what he'd accomplished. He was closing the drawer but had to pause, he realized he'd been reaching for a pair of boxer-briefs but when he looked down he at his hand he was now holding the hook and the leftover red yarn in his hand, about to return them to their hiding place he paused.

          #Can I do it with out watching the CD.# Griff asked the empty loft, as he sat on the edge of his bed he made a slip knot, then he made a chain and a row of single crochet, then one of double and so on. He was crocheting on his own. Griffin was so happy that he was hopping around the room, he could do it. That was when a thought struck him. 'But can I follow a pattern?' he went to his computer and started the program, finding the pattern section he went back to his get his crochet so he could try it. But he paused looking at all the samples he'd made. He knew he would never use these lopsided pieces, had no use for the later pieces either, the round piece he'd placed on his desk to use as a coaster he decided, no one would notice it. He decided to undo the other pieces and make more coasters, when his warning system went off, followed by a knock. Whoever it was must have been running to reach his door and almost beat the system's bell.

          "Hey Griff, you up?" Jubilee called out, as he rushed to hide all the yarn, then he had to go back and get his underwear, because he realized he was still in his towel. "Breakfast is on the table and Paige made waffles." At that Griffin almost fell on his face trying to hop into his underwear with both feet at the same time.

          #I'm up! I just need to get some cloths on.# He snagged his jeans and pulled the first T-shirt he found in his wardrobe, it was the green one Jubilee had found at the salvation army for him with "Going A.W.O.L., want to come!" written on it in yellow letters. Not bothering to put on socks or even shoes, he preferred to be barefoot, he burst out of the room. Jubilee was still there waiting for him.

          "Hey, you sleep okay!" She asked looking in his eyes, Griff nodded then offered to fly her to breakfast. With a smile she wrapped her arms around his neck, he lifted them off the floor and drifted them down the back stairs keeping their feet only inches from the treads, it was almost ghostly for those who watched them arrive in the kitchen (the back stairs led there from the second floor) and Paige almost burnt the latest batch of waffles. "I got him." Jubilee informed everyone.

          "How's it going sleepyhead?" Angelo teased, as Griff took his seat.

          #Fine till I saw you.# He joked right back. Breakfast was a quick affair that morning because classes were going to be stopped at noon because Dr. McCoy was scheduled to hold a lecture on the 'X Gene' and it's many quirks, some of the X-Men were even coming down with him to listen too. As he ate Griffin found himself wondering if he'd have time to get the pattern translated in his head and if he'd be able to start on Jubilee's gift that day, that's when she poked him.

          "Griff, you feein' okay, you're awful quiet this morning?" With his mouth full of waffle he was able to answer clearly, 

          #I'm fine J.# Then chewing quickly so he could swallow and eat more waffles before someone else took the ones on the serving plate, he said #Just looking forward to the lecture from Dr. Hank.# 'Ya, looking forward to it being over so I can get some work done on your gift.' Classes seamed to drag by, he excused himself from lunch, only grapping a sandwich and a can of soda, before hurrying to his room. The screen saver had kicked in hiding the still running crochet program, Griffin called himself all kinds of a fool for having left it on where anyone might have seen it. After calming down he looked for the blanket in pattern section… it wasn't there! And the only other blanket patterns it did have were for intermediate level crotchet. He stood there stunned for a full minute then, #AAAAAAAAAAAAAA *HISS*!!!! *SNARL*!!!!!!! I DON'T believe this!!!! What kind of IDIOT made this thing?!!!! I'll kill them!!!!!! No I'll get my dad to kill them, he'd make it last longer!!!!!# He screamed in frustration, unaware that his voice had gone beyond his room… way beyond. 

*************

Front entrance

Sean and Emma were just greeting Dr. Henry McCoy, Scott and Jean Summers, Logan, and Storm when what could only be described as the spine chilling cry of a Cougar, suddenly rang out through the school.

          "What the-" Sean started to ask but was cut off as Jean gasped, nearly fell on him and had to be caught by Scott as Storm knocked her out of the way to reach the second floor with a cry of, 

          "Griffin!" On her lips and with a wind that tore through the school as she flew straight up to the second floor and down the hallway, Logan running right behind her. After a second Scott and Jean followed too. Emma just looked puzzled to see Storm's reaction where the boy was concerned compared to Jean's (one of his mothers). 

*****************

With disgust he flung the crochet hook and yarn back into the drawer and closed the computer completely, so he didn't have to see the program sitting there mocking him with it's little red ball of yarn icon. He'd only just stepped away from it to think what he should do, when the door at the bottom of his stairs burst open and in flew Storm closely followed by Logan with his claws out and ready to rip someone a new orifice.

#I ONLY KISSED HER ONCE…. ON THE CHEEK!# He said before jumping over the bed, to keep it between himself and Logan. Storm was there beside him, looking him over.

"Are you well? We heard you scream." She said still worried, Griffin looked at them confused before he realized they had heard him, and now here where Scott and Jean too.

#I, I lost a file on my computer, and there is no way to get it back… Guess I over reacted, sorry.# He finished just as Sean and Hank came in. #Hi, Ororo.# Griffin smiled at Storm as he hugged her. #Guys.# he nodded to everyone else. #Oro you have to see the plants, they're doing really good.# he said desperate to change the subject. Sean and the others greeted him too, then excused themselves to get ready for the lecture. After seeing the plants Storm left too. With a sigh Griffin sat on his bed and thought, 'Now what do I do?'

"So-" Logan's voice spoke behind him and he nearly hit the rafters, he turned to find the stocky man standing near the door to his bathroom, "you kissed Jubes?" Griffin felt his heart fall into his stomach but he stood his ground and nodded. Logan took a look at Griff's face and saw that he wasn't going to run. "Make sure that kissing is all you two do, or I'll have to talk with you." He said calmly but was running his claws across each other to create sparks the whole time, "I trust Jubilee's judgment, and I know you respect her." With that he headed for the door, "You comin' to the lecture?"

#Yes sir,# he walked out with Logan and they met Jubilee in the second floor hall, #we should hurry if we want to get the back seats, you got the things J.# She smiled and held up a bag of bright pink popcorn, and a box that brought a look of disbelief to Logan's face.

"You two are going into the same room as Hank, with a box of those?" 

"Ya, we're going to sit in the back were only he can see us from the podium and eat them, want to join us Wolvie?" Jubilee offered. Thanks to his healing factor Logan had yet found a reason to turn down a Twinkie™ and he wasn't about to start today.

'Sides this will be fun.' Logan thought. "Sure, and I'll be able to see to it you keep your lips off of each other." Logan walked on down the hall. Jubilee looked at Griffin.

"YOUTOLD HIM I KISSED YOU!" She hissed, he hushed her.

#No, I told him I kissed you on the cheek, I just saw him running into my room with his claws out and it all just fell out of my mouth. Don't worry he has no idea you kissed me back on the lips.# 

"I do now!" Logan's voice drifted back down the hall. They both jumped.

**************

The lecture was actually very interesting, and after a short pause that saw Hank confiscating the box of Twinkies™ as his fee, everyone settled down and enjoyed it, except Griffin who was still worried about his project's future. It was about 4:30pm with the lecture over and the X-men gone home, Griff got back to his room and to his problem. He sat at his desk and slammed his head down on it till he knocked some books and papers to the floor. With a sigh he started picking them up, when he came across a napkin with a big yellow M on it.

#Emy! Emy will know what to do, she's a crochet guru, why didn't I think of her sooner?# He ran across the room and jumped onto the couch, where he sank down about half a foot, as he grabbed the cordless phone and started dialling. 

"Hello?" It was her.

#Emy, hi, its Griff.# She laughed,

"Oh, hello how are you doing?" He sighed, "My that doesn't sound good, what is wrong?" He told her about how well his learning had gone but then he told her about the pattern… or more so the lack of one. "Hum, lets see if I remember the box. It looked like that blanket was made up of rows of… you have the box how long dose the stitch they used look to you?" She asked.

#Hold on I'll look.# Griffin floated over to his bed and pulled the bag out from under it and fished out the box. #Um, it like a double to me.# Emy took a moment to look through her own patterns.

"Okay try this, make a chain of 183, and start your first double in the fourth chain form your hook." Girff wrote it all down.

#When do I stop it?# He asked. Again Emy chuckled.

"Before it is too long and takes over the house." She joked, then said, "Just measure the length to a blanket that is about the same size you want yours." They spoke for a moment longer and made plans to meet the next weekend. 

#Okay, and I'm springing for drinks.# She argued for a moment, #Fine we'll arm wrestle for it when we see each other.# So after thanking her again Griff hung up the phone. He looked at the paper and decided to get the chain started, it was going to be the longest one he'd ever made, hopefully he could have it done before it was time for dinner or someone decided to come looking for him.

************

Jubilee sat in the entrance looking at the door, well actually it was more like she was looking through the closed door. Paige walked by, saw her and sat down next to her on a step.

"How ya, doing Jubes? Ya look kinda glum." Paige knew from her brother Sam, that Jubilee thought of the mutant named Wolverine as her father, and that every time they had to say good-bye she was sad for a time after, but lately she'd usually hung out with Griffin and he'd cheered her up.

"Hm, oh hi Paige." Jubilee was so deep in thought it looked like she was just awaking up. "Have you seen how Griff has been acting strange lately?" She asked. Well now Paige didn't know Griffin as well Jubilee did but she said,

"Well if ya mean he only had six waffles this morning, when he usually has about ten, I guess so. He kinda looked rushed if ya ask me." Jubilee jumped up.

"That's IT! He must doing something and he wants time to do it, so he keeps rushing off. Paige you're brilent." She paused, "But what could he be doing?" Paige shrugged, but thought it best to add,

"I have a lot of brothers, and there are times that they just need to be left alone. Mama would say 'They're at 'that' age.' Don't worry, and if you are worried talk ta him." Jubilee listened with half an ear, because she was already thinking how she'd find out what Griffin was up to. 

  
***************

Once the chain was done he put everything away and decided to go join his friends for a time. He opened his door and found Jubilee in the process of avoiding his alarm, which she had helped to install, he stood in his doorway watching her sliding along the wall of the hall so she could avoid setting off the pressure pads placed under the carpet that ran down the center of the hall, by staying on the hardwood floor she avoided the pads that were located in about a five foot radius around his door and he even move them from time to time so she knew she had to watch her every step. He was going to ask her what she was doing, but decided to wait till she reached the door first. Jubilee reached the doorframe, still looking at her feet, and put out her hand to turn the door knob, but instead of the door her hand came to rest on Griffin's stomach. Surprised she let out a yell that he cut short by his hugging her to his chest.

#You going to stop screaming?# He asked before he'd let go, she nodded. #Boy the look on your face.# Jubilee looked at him.

"Where were you going?" He smiled and shook a finger at her.

#I was coming to see who wanted to play a round of 'X-Men vs. X-Factor', winner plays X-Calibur, but then I saw you trying to sneak into my fortress. Now I understand how the Professor felt when Magneto went bad on him and used his knowledge of the mansion's security against him.# Jubilee blushed.

"I just wanted to know what you were doing, you just keep rushing off today." Griffin looked at her, only one day and she already knew he was up to something.

#Look J-Lee I have some things I need to do but I'll always have time for you, you just need to ask me to stay before I run off, now come on my friend Bluehwys sent me this link you'll just die when you see it.# So the both went up to his room and saw the link.

http://www.debsfunPaiges.com/swf4/boobs_hang_low.swf 

And Jubilee then ran and got everyone to come and see it, even Jono laughed at it, then the battle was on, boys vs. the girls in a game on the 'Helix' (As Griff called his game) system. But for a twist the girls could only play male fighters and the boys female ones. In the end it was a furious battle between M playing Nightcrawler and Griffin playing Mystique. Talica had to sit out the games because she could interface with the system, not that she would have cheated, but she was having fun because she was able to reprogram the game as they played it to add a third demotion to it, that meant they had to not only fight each other but their environment as well. At nine Frost sent out her psychic call to remind everyone that it was only Wednesday and they had classes in the morning. After saying good night Griff closed the door behind Angelo and hurried back to his Crochet, the first row was slow going but soon he'd finished it and started on the next, by the time he could pull his eyes away from his work long enough to look at the clock, he was surprised to see it was almost eleven. Griffin sighed and put it away for theevening, got his PJ's on and climbed into bed, only to find himself looking longingly at his underwear drawer. He was finally able to drift off but a strange thing happened, he was awake with the birds the next mornin, he kept looking at the clock in confusion. 

'So this is what morning looks like, no wonder I hate it.' He joked as he hurried to wash and dress, that way he could work some more on the blanket till breakfast. Every time he picked up the hook he found himself working faster, and it was all becoming easier to do. This morning he was on time to meet J-Lee in the hall and even if classes went on forever he now had something to look forward to after they were done. Over the next few days there were some close calls where his new hobby was almost discovered, like the time he had taken the Crochet to the kitchen late one night, so he could work as he'd made himself some coco and Sean had walked in. Griffin had shoved the yarn and hook under the table onto a chair and gone to get the mug of milk from the microwave. #Hi sir, um.. coco?# He'd asked all the time hoping that Sean would say no and go back to his room.

"There is a good idea Lad, I'd love some." Griff had handed the mug he held to the headmaster and started fixing a second cup for himself, as to his horror Sean had pulled out the very chair his crochet was on and sat down, only to jump up again. "What in the name of St. Patrick is this?" He'd asked holding up the crochet.

#Oh, that must be… Ms. Fro- Um, Monet, Paige's, yes Paige must have left that there, here I'll see to it she gets it back in the morning.# Griffin nearly grabbed the work out of Sean's hands.

"Thank you lad, at least it wasn't knitting, that might have come to a bad end." Sean had joked.  

#Or embroidery.# Since then Griff kept his crochet in his room. The weekend came and everyone who wanted to spend some time in town climbed into the minivan, Jubilee and M had mentioned their plans to go shopping for make-up, so Griffin arranged to meet them in the food court later, then he rushed to get the yarn needle he needed before he went to meet Emy at the Wal-Mart McDonalds for that drink. When he arrived he saw her already sitting at a table with a drink in front of her. He waved and indicated that he was going to get something before joining her.

#I see you are going to be stubborn about this.# He said pointing to her tea as he sat down.

"Griff, how are you doing?" She asked, smiling in amusement. "How is the blanket coming along?" Happily they talked for a time and Emy told him that her daughter was expecting a baby, "It's going to be my first grandchild." She told him about some of the projects she was planning on making, and later he went with her to watch her choose the yarn she wanted. He found an odd textured light yellow yarn on one of the higher shelves and showed it to her.

#This would make a wonderful crib blanket.# He smoothed the ultra soft yarn through his fingers. 

"Oh, its perfect." Emy exclaimed and had him hand her five more balls of it. "Looks like I'm in for competition in the yarn choosing department."

#Hey, I learned from the best.# They laughed and finished their shopping, Griffin couldn't resist getting the ultra soft yarn in a deep green shade #The twins might like some T.V. blankest after I finish Jubilee's.# He told her. Later just as Emy finished saying good-bye to Griffin she saw him being joined by two girls, a tall one with light chocolate skin and long lushes black hair and a petite oriental one with laughing blue eyes, and a big smile wearing a vivid yellow coat. 

"Hey Griff, we finished early and came looking for you, 'cause we're hungry. What's in the bag?" Jubilee asked trying to peek in it.

#Um, underwear.# He said pretending to blush.

"Man Griff ya could have just said it was like personal you know!" Emy wasn't surprised to see that it was the one in the yellow coat who took Griffin's hand and dragged him off to the doors as she started telling him all about their shopping. Griff glanced back once and only had a moment to mouth 'Jubilee' and point to his friend before he was ushered out the door and off to the food court for ice cream.

*************

Griffin had a problem, he could either have his underwear and socks in his drawer or the yarn he had to hide, both wouldn't fit together anymore. And he couldn't leave the yarn hidden under his bed because he was afraid of the dust bunnies lurking under there might get to it and try recruiting it. In the end Griffin was happy that no one shared his bathroom, because they surely would have wanted to know why his underclothes were now piled up next to the towels under the sink. After two weeks of working in secret the blanket was coming along well, but he understood Emy's remark about it taking over the house now. The longer the blanket got the more difficult it was to work with, it lay across his lap and loved to wrap him up in it's folds as he tried to untwist it every time he needed to turn it around as he worked. Tonight was game night, and he was checking that there wasn't any incriminating evidence laying around someone might comment on. True he hesitated over the new red coasters (Ones he'd made when he'd needed a break from the blanket) he'd placed around the sitting area, but he could always say it was something he'd bought somewhere. Satisfied that all was well he went to join Jubilee in the kitchen, where she was making popcorn and Paige was mixing up a pitcher of limeade, as Angelo handed her the ice cubes and the boys (Artie, Leach and the twins) were having a snack. 

#We should have an art class, maybe learn some crafts, they could be something relaxing to try, and the boys might like it too.# Griff heard himself saying to everyone in the room, his breath caught 'Did I really say that?' Jono looked up from the table. 

:Oh yes, I could start scrap booking, Ang you handle modeling clay, Monet just screams 'oil paint here' and we could get the other girls to learn to knit, dead nice Christmas presents knitting.: Griffn looked at the floor.

#It was only a suggestion.# Griff whispered embarrassed.

"And a very good one, I think you have a point Griffin, between training and school classes your artistic sides and other normal endeavours are being somewhat neglected. Everyone should have a hobby, Jono you have your guitar and Sean told me about your crocheting Paige. I'm happy you feel secure enough among your friends to use your talents." Emma Frost told the gathered students, "If anyone else has any hobbies or crafts they'd like to try please do not hesitate to ask me, we'll see what can be done about getting you started." With that she left the room. Paige cast a puzzled look around the room.

"What crochet? I hate yarn, it makes ma skin itch." Angelo dramatically stretched himself out as much as he could over Paige (remember his power is 6 feet of extra skin he can control) and he started moaning.

"Oh NO its yarn, help! I'm so itchy, please some one scratch me… oh yes right there, perfect." The boys had joined the fun and were scratching him, he detached himself from Paige and melted to the floor where after a look the boys went from, itching to tickling and Angelo had to save himself. Thankfully the subject of the mysterious crochet was forgotten.

***************

It was only two days later, dinner had been a casual affair, Jubilee had broken down and asked page to help her with her English book report, leaving Griff with some time to himself. Having just finished a row he decided it was time to measure his blanket again, so he pulled out one of the single sized bed sheets, he'd barrowed form the linen closet, and held it corner to corner with his blanket. After a moment we was able to voice what he saw.

#It, is, finished. I did it!# Griffin was so happy that he had to tell someone, but there wasn't anyone in the school he could talk to about this, so he decided to call Emy. The phone rang and a woman, who wasn't Emy, answered.

"Hello?" Griffin guessed it that it must be Emy's daughter, He remembered that Emy lived with her daughter and her son-in-law.

#Hi I hope I'm not bothering you, but I'm calling to speak with Emy.# There was a long pause on the other end of the line.

"Who is this?" The woman asked.

#My name is Griffin and I-# She cut him off, 

"Griff, her friend from Wal-Mart who is making 'The Blanket'? Oh hello I'm Jane, Emy's daughter."

#Yes that's me 'Blanket Boy'.# He joked, #She told me about you too, congratulations on your new baby. Um… is Emy there?#

"I'm sorry Griff its just that mom talks about you all the time and I feel like I know you too." Jane said, but then she went on, "Griff mom wasn't feeling well lately and yesterday she had to go to the hospital." Griffin was shocked.

#Will she be alright? How is she doing?# His heartbeat skipped. Jane went on to explain that it was an infection and that the doctors wanted to keep her quiet as they took care of it. #Would you mind if I went to see her?#

"She should be out in a week or so, but I know she'd love to see you." She gave Griffin the room number and he thanked her. "Visiting hours are from 9 to 11Am and 2 to 5pm." As he hung up the phone he couldn't believe this had happened, he'd met her just last Saturday for 'coffee' in Wal-Mart, at their table, they'd argued about who was paying for the drinks again, and showed each other their projects. Okay so Griff and taken a digital photo and printed it up on his computer to show her. Her baby blanket in the yellow yarn was really amazing, and her speed compared to his was off the scale. Looking at the clock he saw the time was edging towards 9pm, he didn't want to wait, what if something happened and it was his last chance to see her. With a thought he used his T.K to open his skylight and he flew out, breaking the family rule about telling someone where you are, and only pausing to take one thing with him.

*************** 

The flight to the hospital was a little longer then he was use to but once there his healing factor took the edge off his fatigue and any physical damage he might have done to himself. There was a guard at the door and he knew that if he walked in for a non-medical visit, he'd be turn away. So he looked at the paper on which he'd written the number of Emy's room. #525, it was on the top floor, so he was able to fly up and discreetly started looking in the windows without too much trouble. He was about 1/3 of the way around when he found the right room, a privet one, with the window open and only a faint light on by the bed. Using his claws to pry open the screen, Griffin slipped in and walked over to her bedside.

#Hi Emy, top floor, classy lady like you had to be in the penthouse hum…# His voice whispered, and he didn't bothered moving his lips, she was sleeping, he glanced at the monitor that assured him of that, #I called your house and Jane told me what had happened. I wanted to tell you that I've finished it.# Griffin opened up the single sized afghan, and held it up, #There was a time I didn't think I would, but with your encouragement I did it.# He looked down at Emy, then gently he spread the blanket out over her, "I'm not Ed, but I want you to have this.# He leaned over and kissed her forehead. #Hurry up and get better fast, I'll need you for our next project and you have a grandkid coming who'll want its own blanket and a lot more things.# As silently as he'd come in Griffin turned and left, a moment later a nurse walked in.

"Mrs. Johnson, are you alright, I thought I heard a voice in here talking." She asked the woman laying in the bed. Emy opened her eyes a little wider.

"I didn't say anything, it must have been an angel." The nurse looked at her and turned to leave, but she paused.

"That is a very beautiful blanket." As the door closed behind the nurse Emy smiled and ran her hand over the colourful yarn, 

"Yes it is." She said to herself, then she closed her eyes and was finally able to sleep, 'I need plenty of rest so I can kick those nasty virus butts.' She smiled.

**********

As he flew back slowly to the school Griffin smiled, but a part of him was yelling, 

'Are you crazy, don't you remember how hard we worked on that blanket, now what are we going to give Jubilee for her birthday?' but it wasn't a very big part of him so he ignored it. Anyway he still had a week and a half, he could still make Jubilee a really nice T.V. blanket in that time. Goodness knew there was enough yarn waiting in his underwear drawer.

Fin


End file.
